Joker (Animated Universe)
Der Joker ist einer der wiederkehrenden Hauptgegenspieler der 1992-95 produzierten, mehrfach preisgekrönten, Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Animated Series von Bruce W. Timm und Paul Dini, sowie deren Fortsetzung mit überarbeitetem Look The New Batman Adventures (1997-99) und absolvierte Gastauftritte in den Serien Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000), Static Shock (2000-04) und Justice League (2001-04). Desweiteren ist er der Hauptantagonist der Spielfilme Batman und das Phantom (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) von 1993 und Batman of the Future: Der Joker kommt' zurück'' (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) aus dem Jahr 2000. Der clowneske und unberechenbar wahnsinnige Schurke ist Batmans absoluter Erzfeind und basiert auf der gleichnamigen Comic-Figur, 1940 erschaffen von Bob Kane und Bill Finger. Im englischen Original wurde der Joker vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Mark Hamill (*1951) gesprochen, der dem Charakter auch in der Hauptreihe der Arkham-Videospiele seine Stimme lieh. Abgesehen von seinem Superman-Auftritt, wo er von Michael Pan (*1952) synchronisiert wurde, wurde der Animated-Joker in der deutschen Übersetzung von Hans Sievers (*1931, †2012) gesprochen. Charakterbiographie (Chronologisch) Die frühen Jahre Der Joker war ursprünglich ein namentlich unbekannter Krimineller, der unter einer ganzen Reihe von Decknamen, darunter auch Jack Napier, operierte und seine Karriere in Gotham als Mann fürs Grobe und Chauffeur für das Valestra-Verbrechersyndikat begann. Eine seiner letzten Missionen als Auftragskiller führte ihn nach Europa ans Mittelmeer. Sein Ziel war der Finanzexperte und Geschäftsmann Carl Beaumont, nachdem die Syndikatsbosse Salvatore “Sal“ Valestra, Buzz Bronski und Chuckie Sol herausgefunden hatten, dass dieser bei ihren Anlagengeschäften Gelder in die eigene Tasche gewirtschaftet- und sich, nachdem dies aufgeflogen war, nach Übersee abgesetzt hatte. Als Beaumonts Tochter Andrea vom Einkaufen heimkehrte, verließ er gerade das Haus und zog seelenruhig lächelnd von dannen, während sie völlig verängstigt hineinstürmte und ihren Vater kaltblütig ermordet vorfand. Zurück in Gotham, löste er sich vom Syndikat, gründete seine eigene Bande und inszenierte seinen schicksalsträchtigen Überfall auf die ‘ACE Chemiefabrik‘, der von Batman gestört wurde. Ob der dunkle Ritter ihn gestoßen hat, oder ob er im Zuge der Auseinandersetzung gestolpert ist, ist im Nebel der Vergangenheit verloren gegangen. Jedenfalls stürzte der Verbrecher von einem Eisensteg in einen Bottich mit Chemikalien und wurde durch den Abflussmechanismus in den Gotham River hinausgespült. Sein Leben sollte nie wieder dasselbe sein. Die Chemikalien hatten eine verheerende Wirkung auf ihn: Sie färbten sein Haar grün, bleichten seine Haut nahezu völlig weiß und verzerrten seine Lippen zu einem grotesken, starren, blutroten Lächeln. Durch die bizarre Verunstaltung restlos wahnsinnig geworden, schwor er, der Welt sein “komödiantisches Genie“ zu zeigen und begann seine Karriere als der vermutlich gefährlichste und intelligenteste Psychopath in Gotham Citys Kriminalgeschichte: Der Joker. Batman: The Animated Series Es herrscht vorweihnachtliche Festtagsstimmung in Gotham City. Während andere Kriminelle sich der Jahreszeit gemäß ruhig verhalten, bricht der Joker aus Arkham Asylum aus und beginnt eine wahre Terrorserie auf die Stadt loszulassen, die er in Form eines perversen Weihnachtsspecials Live im Fernsehen übertragen lässt: Er hat das riesige Teleskop des Observatoriums auf dem Mount Gotham in eine überdimensionale Kanone umgebaut und schießt damit wahllos in die Straßenschluchten hinab. Außerdem hat er Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock und die Reporterin Summer Gleeson entführt und plant, diese in einem Bottich voll Säure zu versenken, während er andernorts einen Zug entgleisen lässt. All dies hat nur den Zweck, Batman zu sich zu locken und ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu überreichen: Eine Sahnetorte, die ihm ins Gesicht klatscht. Dank des Dunklen Ritters wird das Weihnachtsfest doch noch gerettet und der Joker, nunmehr glücklich, verbringt den Heiligen Abend irrsinnig singend in einer Zwangsjacke in seiner Zelle. Pünktlich zum 1. April macht der Joker wieder von sich reden. Mit einem vollbeladenen Müllkutter kreuzt er auf dem Gotham River. Die stinkenden Abfälle hat er mit einer Chemikalie präpariert, die jeden, der die übelriechenden Dämpfe einatmet, zu einem hysterisch lachenden Idioten werden lässt. Während die Bürger und die Polizisten sich hilflos vor Lachen auf dem Boden kringeln, plündert der Joker mit seinen Handlangern ungeniert Banken, Juweliere und Kaufhäuser aus. Dennoch kann Batman ihn, nachdem er mit knapper Not Jokers Killer-Roboter ‘Captain Clown‘ entkommen ist, in der großen Müllverbrennungsanlage dingfest machen und seinem stinkigen Treiben Einhalt gebieten. Nach erfolgter Flucht verhält er sich zunächst ruhig – zumindest bis Gothams Bürgermeister Hamilton Hill den Zorn des Jokers auf sich zieht, als er diesen in einem Interview mit Batman vergleicht. Als in der Bürgermeister-Villa medienwirksam der Geburtstag seines Sohnes Jordan gefeiert werden soll, nutzt der “Harlekin des Hasses“ die Gelegenheit und schmuggelt sich als ‘Jekko der Clown‘ unter die Gäste, um die Party mit einer Bombe zu einem explosiven Finale zu führen. Jordan, der von den Kunststücken und Zaubertricks des vermeintlichen Clowns übermäßig angetan ist, ist von Zuhause weggelaufen, um von Jekko zu lernen, wie man ein richtiger Zauberer wird. Der Joker benutzt den Jungen kurzerhand, um Batman in eine tödliche Falle zu locken. Nach einer rasanten Verfolgungsjagd über eine mit voller Geschwindigkeit fahrenden Achterbahn jedoch, stürzt der Joker in die Tiefe und der Maskierte Rächer bringt das Geburtstagskind sicher zurück nach Hause. Auf der Autobahn gerät der auf der Flucht befindliche Joker an den von seinem Job gefrusteten Charlie Collins, der ihn in einem Moment der Schwäche anpöbelt. Nachdem dieser erkannt hat, wem er eben ein freches Mundwerk angehängt hat, will er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen, doch der Joker hat Blut gewittert. Er nimmt Charlies Personalausweis an sich und presst ihm das Versprechen ab, ihm im Austausch für sein Leben einen “kleinen Gefallen“ zu tun. Ganze zwei Jahre später kommt der Joker auf Charlie, der inzwischen unter neuem Namen in eine andere Stadt gezogen ist, zurück. Er soll für ihn auf einer Galaveranstaltung zu Ehren von Commissioner Gordon eine Tür für seine Spielgefährtin Harley Quinn öffnen, damit diese eine übergroße Torte, in der der verrückte Clown versteckt ist, in den Saal schieben kann. Nachdem sämtliche Gäste mit Gas gelähmt- und der Joker eine Bombe am Revers des Commissioners befestigt hat, benötigt er Charlie nicht mehr und will auch ihn bei der Explosion umkommen lassen. Doch es ist dem unscheinbaren Durchschnittbürger gelungen Batman zu alarmieren und zu guter Letzt kann er den Joker festnageln, indem er seinerseits dem verbrecherischen Clown mit einer falschen Bombe ein wenig Gänsehaut beschert. Einige Monate später fasst der Joker den Plan Großunternehmer in der Lebensmittelindustrie zu werden. Mit vergifteten Fischen, die dasselbe bizarre Grinsen tragen wie er, sorgt er alsbald für Schlagzeilen. Er will sich auf seinen eigenen “Joker-Fisch“ ein Urheberrecht eintragen lassen, um durch die sich daraus ergebenden Tantiemen reich zu werden. Da Fisch laut Gesetz aber als natürliche Ressource gilt und daher nicht als Marke eingetragen werden kann, vergiftet der zornige Joker kurzerhand zwei Mitarbeiter von Gothams Büro für Urheberrechtsfragen und droht, weitere Opfer folgen zu lassen, sollte er nicht seinen rechtmäßigen Gewinnanteil aus dem Verkauf von Fisch erhalten. Nachdem Batman die Spur des Jokers bis ins große Aquarium am Hafen zurückverfolgt hat, kommt es zunächst zu einem Showdown mit einem großen, weißen “Joker-Hai“, ehe er den verrückten Clown auf dem Dach stellt. Dieser jedoch springt hinab in die Fluten und bemerkt erst im freien Fall, dass im Meer bereits der vergiftete Hai erwartet. Während er in Arkham einsitzt, erfährt er, dass der Unternehmer Cameron Kaiser ein gewaltiges “Joker-Hotel-Casino“ an Gothams Stadtrand eröffnet hat. Wutentbrannt bricht der Joker aus der Anstalt aus, um das Luxus-Ressort in die Luft zu sprengen, das auf so unverschämte Weise sein “einzigartiges Konterfei“ in den Dreck zieht. Genau darauf hat Kaiser gehofft, der sich beim Bau des Casinos finanziell haushoch übernommen hat. Er hat das Joker-Motiv erst in allerletzter Sekunde ins Spiel gebracht, um den Clown-Prinz des Verbrechens anzustacheln, dass dieser die Anlage zerstört und er die stattliche Versicherungssumme kassieren kann. Nachdem der Joker jedoch umdenkt und das Casino als “Hommage an seine geniale Persönlichkeit“ anerkennt, beschließt er stattdessen Kaiser zu beseitigen und das Geschäft selbst zu übernehmen. Ehe er aber Kaiser aus einem fliegenden Helikopter werfen kann, wird er vom Dunklen Ritter gestoppt und zurück nach Arkham verfrachtet. Anderntags, in geselliger Poker-Runde, erzählen sich der Joker, Pinguin, Two-Face, Poison Ivy und Killer Croc ihre besten Geschichten, wie sie Batman beinahe beseitigt hätten. Während der ehemalige Staatsanwalt ihn mit einer überdimensionalen Münze zerquetschen wollte, hätte Ivy ihm am letzten Halloween fast mit speziell präparierten Giftgas-Kürbissen den Garaus gemacht und der Pinguin als begeisterter Hobbyornithologe hetzte ihm im Zoo von Gotham einen Schwarm Kolibris mit vergifteten Schnabelspitzen und sogar einen ausgewachsenen Kasuar auf den Hals. Nachdem alle ihre beeindruckenden Mordanschläge geschildert haben, berichtet der Joker von seinem Intermezzo mit der Fledermaus, die er am Vorabend während der Übertragung der Talkshow “Late Night Gotham Live“ beinahe mit einem mit Gelächter betriebenen elektrischen Stuhl getötet hätte, nachdem er den Zuschauerraum mit seinem Joker-Lachgas geflutet hat. Nur dem Eingreifen Catwomans war es zu verdanken, dass der Maskierte Rächer entkommen konnte, die der Joker, wie er feierlich enthüllt, in einer Katzenfutterfabrik zu Tiernahrung zu verarbeiten gedenkt. Zuletzt stellt sich heraus, dass Killer Croc eigentlich Batman in Verkleidung war, um ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Während er aufbricht, um die verführerische Katze zu retten, gibt auch die anwesende Schar Polizisten ihre Tarnung auf und nimmt Joker und die anderen Ganoven fest. Durch einen schier unglaublichen Zufall scheint es, dass der von allen Verbrechern gefürchtete Batman von dem unscheinbaren Kleinganoven Sidney “Sid die Krake“ Debris getötet worden ist. Der Joker lässt ihn von Harley zu sich bringen, um ihm persönlich seine “Wertschätzung“ auszusprechen und lädt ihn, da er nicht an das Ableben der Fledermaus glaubt, zu einem Raubüberfall auf einen Juwelier ein. Nachdem es tatsächlich den Anschein hat als würde Batman nicht auftauchen, reagiert der Joker mit Ärger und Trauer und schleppt seine Leute und Sid weiter zu einer Gedenkfeier in die “ACE Chemiefabrik“. Dort hält er eine Grabrede für Batman und drückt sein Bedauern aus, dass nicht er es war, der ihm den finalen Schlag verpasst hat und befiehlt, den unbedarften Sidney in dem bereitstehenden Sarg einzuschließen und ihn anschließend in einem großen Bottich voll brodelnder Säure zu versenken. Nach einem missglückten Coup, bei dem sie Batman nur knapp entkommen konnten, hat der Joker endgültig genug und befördert Harley mit einem Fußtritt vor die Tür. Während er insgeheim darauf wartet, dass sie, wie jedes Mal, zurückgekrochen kommt, hat sie sich mit Poison Ivy verbündet und die beiden starten eine beispiellos erfolgreiche Serie von Verbrechen. Die Stunde des rasend eifersüchtigen Jokers schlägt, als Harley ihre Sehnsucht nicht länger unterdrücken kann und ihn anruft. Er verfolgt den Anruf zu Ivys Versteck auf einer Giftmülldeponie zurück und stürmt den Laden mit seinen Schlägern. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung aller Beteiligten und Batmans Eingreifen noch dazu, fliegt der gelagerte Giftmüll in die Luft und der Joker endet einmal mehr in der Zwangsjacke in Arkham, wo er lauthals schwört, seine nächste Bande werde ohne Frauen sein. Batman und das Phantom Der Joker hat auf dem verfallenden Gelände der alten ‘Gotham City Weltausstellung‘ gerade sein Lager aufgeschlagen, als das mysteriöse Phantom beginnt, die alten Bosse des Valestra-Syndikats zu jagen und zu ermorden. Nach dem Tod von Sol und Bronski, fürchtet der betagte und inzwischen gesundheitlich schwer angeschlagene Valestra um seine eigene Haut. Er denkt, Batman sei für die Gangstermorde verantwortlich und sucht den Joker auf um seinen alten Handlanger um Beistand zu bitten. Nachdem er “seinen alten Freund Sal“ mit seinem Joker-Toxin getötet hat, nimmt sich der Clown-Prinz des Verbrechens doch der Angelegenheit an und vermutet zunächst, dass der ehrgeizige Stadtrat Arthur Reeves hinter dem Phantom steckt. Reeves war derjenige, der seinerzeit Beaumonts Aufenthaltsort an das Syndikat verraten hatte, als er dringend Geld für seinen ersten Wahlkampf gebraucht hatte. Nachdem er auch dem windigen Politiker sein Gift verabreicht hat, findet der Joker alsbald heraus, dass sich hinter der schaurigen Maskerade Andrea befindet, die gnadenlos den Tod ihres Vaters rächen will. In den Ruinen entbrennt ein brutaler Kampf zwischen den beiden, bis Batman eingreift und die Aufmerksamkeit des Wahnsinnigen auf sich lenkt. Zuletzt findet sich der schwer angeschlagene, vollkommen in einem hysterischen Lachanfall aufgelöste, Joker doch noch der Gnade des Phantoms ausgeliefert, während um ihnen herum die ganze Anlage explodiert. Obwohl Andrea mit ihm zusammen verschwunden ist, hat sie ihn offensichtlich am Leben gelassen; vermutlich nachdem sie erkannt hat, dass der Mann, der für den Tod ihres Vaters verantwortlich war, längst im Wahnsinn des Jokers ertrunken ist. The Adventures of Batman & Robin Der publicityträchtige Anti-Batman-Feldzug der neuen Bezirksstaatsanwältin Janet Van Dorn inspiriert die populärsten Insassen Arkham Asylums, den Dunklen Ritter gefangen zu nehmen und in der grotesken Parodie einer Gerichtsverhandlung den Prozess zu machen. Unter dem Vorsitz von “Richter Joker“ muss ausgerechnet die ebenfalls entführte Van Dorn Batman verteidigen und beweisen, dass nicht er verantwortlich für die Schicksale der sogenannten Superschurken ist. Ehe sie den Verbrecherjäger im Intensivbehandlungsraum mit Elektroschocks töten, will der Joker ihn als finalen Höhepunkt vor den versammelten Wahnsinnigen demaskieren, doch Batman kann sich rechtzeitig zu befreien und zusammen mit der Polizei die Ordnung in Arkham wiederherstellen. Wieder einmal aus Arkham entfleucht, will der Joker nun endgültig reinen Tisch machen. Anstatt seine Gegenspieler weiterhin mühselig einzeln zu bekriegen, plant er, ganz Gotham City schlicht und einfach mit einer auf dem Schwarzmarkt gestohlenen Atombombe in die Luft zu jagen. Während die Polizei verzweifelt nach der Bombe sucht, holen Batman und Robin Harley aus Arkham und versuchen, sie dazu zu bringen, sie ihm zu führen. Der mörderische Clown sitzt währenddessen bereits die ganze Zeit über in der Villa von Bürgermeister Hill und bereitet seinen Abgang via Flugzeug vor, um die große Show aus sicherer Entfernung genießen zu können. Als herauskommt, dass Harley rechtzeitig zu holen nicht im Plan inkludiert war, stellt sie sich gegen ihn und hilft dem Dynamischen Duo, die Atomexplosion zu verhindern. Nachdem sie auch noch versucht hat, ihn zu erschießen, zeigt er einen seltenen Anflug von Zuneigung für sie. Voller Stolz wegen ihrer Kaltblütigkeit, schließt er sie in die Arme und lässt sich verhältnismäßig widerstandslos festnehmen. Als der Joker wieder auf den Plan tritt, nutzt er die Gedankenkontroll-Technologie des Verrückten Hutmachers, um die Karrieren dreier populärer Komiker zu zerstören, indem er sie in völlig überzogene Möchtegern-Superschurken verwandelt, die mit Ketchup-Pistole und Wischfeudel bewaffnet für Randale in Gotham sorgen. Alle drei waren Jurymitglieder der alljährlichen großen “Bester Komiker des Jahres“-Preisverleihung und hatten es gewagt, ihn bei der letztjährigen Wahl in seiner Verkleidung als ‘Shecky der Charmebolzen‘ (engl.: ‘Smilin' Shecky Rimshot’) zu übergehen. Um seine Reputation als “der Welt größter Komiker“ wieder herzustellen, hat er die Karrieren der drei Berufs-Comedians zerstört und will mit dem begehrten Pokal mit einem riesigen, clownförmigen Ballon über die Dächer der Stadt hinweg entkommen. Seine Flucht endet jedoch verhältnismäßig unrühmlich, da er letztendlich mit heruntergelassenen Hosen und unter allgemeinem Gelächter verhaftet wird. Superman: The Animated Series Der Joker reist mit Harley Quinn nach Metropolis und verbündet sich mit Lex Luthor. Für eine Milliarde Dollar würde er ihm den missliebigen “Mann aus Stahl“ vom Halse schaffen – das hierzu benötigte Ass in seinem Ärmel: Eine aus einem Antiquariat gestohlene chinesische Drachenstatuette, nicht, wie allgemein angenommen, aus Jade, sondern aus reinem, massivem Kryptonit. Es gelingt ihm beinahe, Superman zu töten, doch der hinzugeeilte Batman zwingt den Clown-Prinz des Verbrechens zum Rückzug, infolge dessen eine gewaltige Waffenfabrikanlage Luthors zerstört wird. Als kurz danach ein weiterer Plan des Wahnsinnigen fehlschlägt und nur zur Versenkung seiner Luxusjacht führt, hat Lex die Nase voll und will den Deal auflösen. Der Joker ist nun in Spiellaune, nimmt ihn kurzerhand gefangen und kapert den “Lexwing“, den Prototyp eines neuen Superkampffliegers, um damit ganz Metropolis in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Dank Batmans und Supermans Zusammenarbeit, kann der “Lexwing“ zerstört werden und der Joker kommt, zumindest dem Anschein nach, in dem abstürzenden Wrack ums Leben. The New Batman Adventures Es ist der 31. Dezember, das Jahr neigt sich dem Ende entgegen und der Joker hat den guten Vorsatz, das ganze neue Jahr über niemanden zu ermorden… weswegen er alles daran setzt, bei der großen Silvester-Party auf der Gotham Plaza noch rasch so viele Menschen wie möglich umzubringen. Mit einem Gerät, das tödliche Schallwellen aussendet, soll pünktlich zum Neujahrs-Glockenschlag das Verderben über die Stadt hereinbrechen. Batman durchkreuzt jedoch seine Pläne und das neue Jahr beginnt damit, dass der Joker unter der gewaltigen Glocke begraben wird. Die vergangenen Monate haben es nicht gut gemeint mit dem Clown-Prinz des Verbrechens: er ist pleite, der letzte Coup ist schiefgelaufen, die Munition ist ausgegangen und Harley wurde verhaftet und nach Arkham gebracht. Ein unerwartetes Glück tut sich auf, als er erfährt, dass sein alter Rivale, der von ihm gehasste Gangsterboss Edward “King“ Barlowe, ihm sein gesamtes Vermögen in Höhe von zweihundertfünfzig Millionen Dollar vermacht hat. Sofort beginnt der Joker, seinen Reichtum in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Nur Harley lässt er in der Anstalt versauern und lanciert stattdessen, dass er auf der Suche nach einer neuen Spielgefährtin ist. Gerade als das Finanzamt bei ihm auftaucht und eine unverschämt hohe Erbschaftssteuer einstreichen will, muss er feststellen, dass das ganze Vermögen aus Falschgeld besteht: eine späte Rache Barlowes, der ihn zu Lebzeiten mindestens ebenso verabscheut hat. Um der Schande, hereingelegt worden zu sein, zu entgehen und seine Steuerschulden zu begleichen, versucht der Joker, einen Geldtransporter ganz ohne seinen üblichen Modus-Operandi zu überfallen, wird jedoch von Batman geschnappt. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Arkham verpasst ihm eine als Polizistin verkleidete Harley, die zornentbrannt ausgebrochen ist als sie von der Spielgefährtinnen-Annonce erfahren hat, eine saftige Abreibung mit dem Gummiknüppel. Nachdem einige Monate später ein Anschlag auf Commissioner Gordon durch Harleys Verschulden misslungen ist, schmeißt der Joker sie einmal mehr hinaus. Nachdem Harley eine Weile darüber sinniert, wie sie ihrem “Pupsie“ erstmals begegnet ist- und wie sich die Fledermaus immer wieder zwischen sie stellt, lockt sie Batman in eine tödliche Falle, um endlich mit dem Joker in eine unbeschwerte ,gemeinsame Zukunft gehen zu können. Sie hat einen verworfenen Plan des Jokers überarbeitet und den Dunklen Ritter kopfüber über einem Bassin voller Piranhas aufgehängt, damit ihre Mäuler für ihn aussehen, als würden sie grinsen. Nachdem der Joker davon erfährt, schmeißt er Harley stößt er Harley aus dem Fenster, da nur er allein das Recht hat, Batman auf kreative Art zu töten. Bei der anschließenden Verfolgungsjagt auf dem Rücken eines fahrenden Zuges, stürzt der Joker in den Schornsteinschacht einer Fabrik, überlebt jedoch offenbar, da er Harley eine rote Rose nebst ‘Gute Besserung‘-Grußkarte in die Krankenstation von Arkham schickt. Pünktlich zum siebten Jahrestag der “Geburt“ des Jokers, bringt der Sensationsreporter Jack Ryder eine publicityträchtige, an Originalschauplätzen gedrehte, Enthüllungsstory über “den Wahnsinn hinter dem Gelächter“. Während der Liveübertragung aus der “ACE Chemiefabrik“, platzt der Joker in die Sendung, setzt Ryder mit seinem Joker-Lachgas außer Gefecht und stößt ihn in einen Bottich mit denselben Chemikalien, die auch ihn zu dem gemacht haben, was er ist. Ryder hat überlebt, doch haben die Chemikalien in Reaktion mit dem Lachgas einen überdrehten, gelbhäutigen und grünhaarigen Irren aus ihm gemacht, der sich selbst als “der Creeper“ bezeichnet und sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, Harley dem Joker auszuspannen. Nach einer aufreibenden Hetzjagd quer durch Gotham, die auf der städtischen Mülldeponie endet, kann Batman den Creeper mit einem Betäubungsmittel ruhigstellen und den nervlich inzwischen leicht angeschlagenen Joker dingfest machen. Static Shock Nachdem es den Joker nach einer fledermausfreien Luftveränderung gelüstet, begibt er sich in die Stadt Dakota und beabsichtigt, dort eine kriminelle Gang aus Metawesen zusammenzustellen. Der Plan geht allerdings nicht auf, nachdem Batman und Robin sich mit dem ortsansässigen Superhelden Static verbünden und ihn dingfest machen, ehe er zu viel Schaden anrichten kann. Justice League Um sich für seine von Kryptonitstrahlung verursachte unheilbare Krebserkrankung zu rächen, gründet Lex Luthor die aus Cheetah, Copperhead, The Shade, Star Sapphire und Solomon Grundy bestehende “''Injustice Gang''“ mit dem Ziel, Superman und die gesamte Liga der Gerechten zu vernichten. Der Joker will bei dieser “Party“ natürlich nicht fehlen. Trotz seiner Vorbehalte und des Grolls, den Luthor seit ihrem letzten Treffen (siehe Batman in Metropolis 1-3), auf den Clown hegt, nimmt er ihn ins Team auf, nachdem es ihm gelungen ist, Batman in seine Fänge zu bekommen. Während Luthor und seine Schergen beim Angriff auf das Hauptquartier der Liga aufgerieben werden, will der Joker die Gelegenheit nutzen, um endgültig mit Batman abzurechnen. Dieser hat jedoch inzwischen seine Bewacher gegeneinander ausgespielt, sich befreit und schaltet auch den Joker in null-komma-nichts aus. In einem Parallel-Universum arbeitet ein von Supermans Hitzeblick lobotomisierter, all seiner kriminellen Energie beraubter Joker als Sekretär am Empfangstisch von Arkham Asylum. Jener andere, brutalere Superman hat US-Präsident Lex Luthor getötet, um ihn von einem Atomkrieg abzuhalten und sich danach, zusammen mit den “''Justice Lords''“, bestehend aus Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern und Hawkgirl, zum uneingeschränkten diktatorischen Herrscher der Welt aufgeschwungen und im Rahmen einer großen Säuberung sämtliche Superschurken, darunter eben auch der Joker, entweder ermordet oder mit seinem Hitzestrahl in sabbernde Wracks verwandelt. Doch obwohl der ehemalige Clown-Prinz des Verbrechens nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst ist, ist er doch noch immer clever genug, zu durchschauen, dass “''unsere Helden''“ sich als die Justice Lords ausgeben, um ihre tyrannischen Gegenstücke daran zu hindern, auch ihre Welt zu unterwerfen. Einige Monate nach dem Scheitern der “''Injustice Gang''“ stolpert der Joker rein zufällig über eine geheime Forschungseinrichtung von ‘Projekt Cadmus‘ und reißt sich dort etwas von der experimentellen Technologie unter den Nagel. Danach befreit er eine Gruppe von als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchten Metamenschen und macht aus ihnen die erste Royal Flush Gang. Mit der, nach den Poker-Spielkarten benannten, Truppe will er in einem Live im Fernsehen übertragenen Spektakel mehrere Bomben in Las Vegas hochgehen lassen. Jedoch dient all dies nur der Ablenkung, hat er es doch in Wahrheit ausschließlich auf Ass, ein junges Mädchen mit unglaublichen psychokinetischen Kräften abgesehen. Er will ihre Gehirnwellen breitgefächert ausstrahlen, um die Bürger Las Vegas’ in den Massenwahnsinn zu treiben. Nachdem Batman Ass den wahren Charakter “ihres Retters“ offenbart hat, wendet sie sich gegen ihn und lässt mit ihren Kräften sein Gehirn durchschmoren. Batman of the Future: Der Joker kommt zurück Der finale Streich des Jokers ist zugleich sein diabolischster. Angeregt von einem pervertierten Streben, mit Harley eine eigene Familie zu gründen, entführt er Tim Drake, Batmans jüngsten Robin-Partner. In den Ruinen des mittlerweile stillgelegten- und teilweise abgerissenen Arkham Asylum, unterzieht der Joker den Jungen einer Gehirnwäsche und foltert ihn wochenlang bis er, mit gebleichter Haut und grünhaarig, wie eine Miniaturversion des Wahnsinnigen aussieht und kaum mehr von sich geben kann, als ein irres Kichern. Während der Tortur, entlockt der Clown-Prinz des Verbrechens ihm all seine Geheimnisse und enthüllt damit auch die wahre Identität des Dunklen Ritters. Auf dem Höhepunkt der endgültig letzten Konfrontation mit Batman wirft der Joker “seinem Sohn“ Tim eine Schusswaffe zu und verlangt von ihm, den schwer angeschlagenen Verbrecherjäger zu erschießen, sozusagen als finale Pointe. Nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns, reißt der missbrauchte Junge die Waffe herum und feuert stattdessen auf den Joker, der mit den Worten: »Das ist nicht witzig…«, tödlich getroffen zusammenbricht. Das volle Ausmaß dessen, was der Joker Tim Drake angetan hat, offenbart sich erst an die vierzig Jahre später. Mittels der seinerzeit von ‘Projekt Cadmus‘ gestohlenen Technologie, ist es dem psychopathischen Genius gelungen, einen Mikrochip zu konstruieren, auf den er seine DNA und seine Erinnerungsengramme kodiert- und den er in Tims Nacken implantiert hat. Während der vergangenen Jahrzehnte hat dieser Chip langsam und unbemerkt Tim Drakes genetischen Sequenzen überschrieben, sodass der Joker zeitweise – wie Edward Hyde in Robert Louis Stevensons Schauergeschichte “Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dessen Fleisch und Blut auferstehen- und vom Körper des mittlerweile Fünfzigjährigen Kommunikations-Ingenieur übernehmen kann. Nun kehrt der “auferstandene“ Joker, zusammen mit einer Gruppe von ‘Jokerz‘-Mitgliedern (zu denen ironischerweise auch Harleys Zwillings-Enkeltöchter gehören) und einem diabolischen neuen Terror-Plan, medienwirksam ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Während er seine Gang ausschickt, um High-Tech-Equipment zu stehlen, bringt der Wahnsinnige den greisen Bruce Wayne mit seinem altbewährten Joker-Toxin beinahe um und zerstört einen Großteil der alten Bathöhle. Aus den erbeuteten Einzelteilen konstruiert er, auf Tims Fachwissen zurückgreifend, ein Kontrollgerät, das es ihm erlaubt, auf die schwer bewaffneten militärischen Orbitalsatelliten der US-Regierung zuzugreifen, deren Lasergeschütze er für ein “Hasch-mich-Spiel“ globalen Ausmaßes verwenden will. Da er auch die Identität des neuen Batman Terry McGinnis kennt, überlegt er, ob er den gehackten Militärsatellit dahingehend einweihen soll, um seine Mutter, seine Freundin, oder doch lieber seinen Mentor Bruce zu töten, um “seinem Heldendasein eine tragische Note zu verleihen“. Batman jedoch kann rechtzeitig das Versteck des Jokers in einer stillgelegten Süßwarenfabrik ausfindig machen und es kommt abermals zur Konfrontation zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten. Nach einem harten Kampf, kann McGinnis den mittlerweile außer Kontrolle geratenen, wahllos auf Gotham City herabfeuernden Satelliten deaktivieren und den Joker zum allerletzten Mal besiegen. Mit seinem eigenen Starkstrom-Handflächenelektroschocker lässt der neue Batman den DNA-Mikrochip des Jokers durchbrennen und vernichtet den Clown-Prinz des Verbrechens somit ein für alle Mal. Jokerz: Die “Erben“ des Wahnsinns Im Gotham City der 2040er Jahre sind die meisten der alten Gegenspieler des Dunklen Ritters entweder im Ruhestand, verstorben oder sonstwie der Vergessenheit anheimgefallen. Ein schwaches Echo an die alten Tage jedoch bildet eine Straßengang von zumeist jugendlichen Straftätern in unterschiedlichsten clownesken Kostümierungen und Makeup, die sich im Angedenken an ihr großes Idol “Die Jokerz“ nennen, raubend und marodierend durch die Straßen ziehen und für Chaos sorgen, indem sie unbeteiligten Bürgern boshafte, nicht selten tödlich endende, Streiche spielen. Auch wenn sie sich auf den wohl notorischsten und berüchtigtsten Kriminellen in der Geschichte Gothams beziehen, sind sie im Grunde nur ein trauriger Abglanz seines einstigen streitbaren Ruhmes. Erscheinungsbild Der Joker ist durchgehend ein großer sehnig-schlanker Mann unbestimmbaren Alters. Ansonsten wurde das Aussehen des Charakters im Laufe der Weiterentwicklungen des “Animated Universe“ mehrfach überarbeitet. In den ersten beiden Staffeln der Serie, sowie im Spielfilm von 1993 hat er weiß gebleichte Haut, dunkles, grün schimmerndes aus der Stirn gekämmtes Haar, grellrote zu einem Grinsen verzerrte Lippen, starr blickende gelbe Augen und große, ebenmäßige, gelbe Zähne. Seine Garderobe ist eindeutig von Jack Nicholsons Inkarnation von 1989 beeinflusst. Er trägt einen violetten Frack mit dazu passenden weiten Bundfaltenhosen, ein orangefarbenes Hemd mit blauer Halsschleife und dazu weiße Handschuhe und schwarze Schuhe mit weißen Gamaschen darüber. An seinem Revers hat er eine rosafarbene Ansteckblume befestigt, mit der er entweder Säure oder sein toxisches Joker-Gas versprühen kann. Nach der ersten, in Fan-Kreisen vieldiskutierten Überarbeitung, hat der Joker sein signifikantestes Markenzeichen –seine roten Lippen- eingebüßt. Seine Haut wirkt eher bläulich als weiß, das Haar schimmert nach wie vor grün, ist jedoch deutlich dunkler und seine Augen sind vollkommen schwarz, nur mit weißen Lichtreflektionspunkten darin. Sein Frack ist nun gedeckt lila, ebenso wie seine Hose. Die Halsschleife und der neu hinzugekommene Kummerbund sind ebenfalls lila, jedoch um einiges dunkler. Handschuhe und Gamaschen sind nun eher grau und Hemd und Ansteckblume sind Limetten-grün. Mit seinem Einzug in die ‘Batman of the Future‘- und ‘Justice League‘-Abenteuer, erhielt der Joker ein weiteres Make-Over, das ein “Best of“ der vorangegangenen Looks darstellt. Seine Haut ist nun gräulich-weiß, das Grün seiner Haare tritt nun wieder mehr zutage und seine Augen sind rot mit gelblicher Sklera. Insbesondere die Lippen sind wieder deutlicher ausgebildet, wenn auch schwärzlich mit blutrotem Schimmer. Die Kleidung ist gegenüber seinem vorangegangenen Äußeren praktisch unverändert geblieben, nur auf den Kummerbund wurde wieder verzichtet, das Lila des Fracks etwas aufgehellt und dafür die Farbe von Hemd und Blume etwas mattiert. Der ‘Future-Joker‘ hat etwas kürzeres Haar, das am Hinterkopf nicht mehr wirr absteht, sondern eher streng angeklatscht ist. Gekleidet ist er in einen lila-schwarz-schimmernden, enganliegenden Jumpsuit mit dreiviertellangen Ärmeln. Auf Handschuhe verzichtet er, sodass die gebleichte Haut seiner Hände und seine geschwärzten Fingernägel zu sehen sind. In seiner Prä-Joker-Inkarnation in “Batman und das Phantom“, sowie im Dokumaterial in der ‘The New Batman Adventures‘-Episode “Sieben Jahre Pech“, hatte er schwarzes Haar, trug dunkle Anzüge mit ebensolcher Krawatte und weißen Hemden. Darüber häufig einen breitkrempigen Hut, einen langen schwarzen Trenchcoat und schwarze Handschuhe. Auftritte In der Serie Der Joker trat im Laufe der drei Staffeln umfassenden Serie in achtzehn Episoden als aktiver Gegenspieler auf und hatte Cameoauftritte in vier weiteren Folgen, entweder als Insasse von Arkham Asylum oder als, von Scarecrows Angstgas induzierte, Halluzination. * 'Staffel 1 (''Batman: The Animated Series): ** Episode 2 – Weihnachten mit dem Joker (Christmas with the Joker) ** Episode 4 – Eine Stadt voller Narren (The Last Laugh) ** Episode 8 – Spurlos verschwunden (The Forgotten) -Stummer Cameoauftritt als Vision- ** Episode 9 – Tödliche Clownereien (Be a Clown) ** Episode 22 – Das große Zittern (Joker’s Favor) -Debut von Harley Quinn- ** Episode 24 – Nur ein Narr kennt keine Furcht (Fear of Victory) -Gastauftritt als Arkham-Insasse- ** Episode 28 – Das Experiment mit der Angst (Dreams in Darkness) -Stummer Cameoauftritt als Halluzination- ** Episode 34 – Immer nur Fisch (The Laughing Fish) ** Episode 41 – Ein Clown sieht rot (Joker’s Wild) ** Episode 46 – Fast erwischt (Almost Got’im) ** Episode 51 – Der Mann, der Batman getötet hat (The Man who killed Batman) ** Episode 56 – Ein mörderisches Duo (Harley & Ivy) ** Episode 62 – Das Feuer des Olymp (Fire from Olympus) -Stummer Cameoauftritt als Arkham-Insasse- * Staffel 2 (The Adventures of Batman & Robin): ** Episode 68 – Der Prozess (The Trial) ** Episode 72 – Ein Bomben-Spaß (Harlequinade) ** Episode 83 – Lach dich tot! (Make’em Laugh) ** Episode 85 – Batgirls Rückkehr (Batgirl Returns) -Stummer Cameoauftritt in einem Tagtraum- * Staffel 3 (The New Batman Adventures): ** Episode 86 – Giftige Frauen (Holiday Knights) ** Episode 92 – Die Erbschaft (Joker’s Millions) ** Episode 102 – Alte Wunden (Old Wounds) -Gastauftritt in einer Rückblende- ** Episode 104 – Die Legende lebt (Legends of the Dark Knight) -1950er Jahre-Joker im Original gesprochen von Michael McKean- ** Episode 106 – Die Piranha-Falle (Mad Love) ** Episode 108 – Sieben Jahre Pech (Beware the Creeper) Im Spielfilm * 1993 – “'Batman und das Phantom'“ (engl.: “''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm''“) * 1998 – “''World’s Finest: The Batman/Superman Movie''“ (Hierbei handelt es sich um die dreiteilige Superman-TAS-Episode Batman in Metropolis, die, zu einem Film zusammengesetzt, eigenständig auf VHS und DVD veröffentlicht wurde.) * 2000 – “'Batman of the Future: Der Joker kommt zurück'“ (engl.: “''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker''“) Gastauftritte Superman: The Animated Series * Staffel 2: ** Episode 39 – Batman in Metropolis, Teil 1 (The World’s Finest, Part I) ** Episode 40 – Batman in Metropolis, Teil 2 (The World’s Finest, Part II) ** Episode 41 – Batman in Metropolis, Teil 3 (The World’s Finest, Part III) Static Shock * Staffel 2: ** Episode 14 – The Big Leagues Justice League * Staffel 1: ** Episode 18 – Injustice for All, Part I ** Episode 19 – Injustice for All, Part II * Staffel 2: ** Episode 27 – Only a Dream, Part I -Stummer Cameoauftritt als Tagtraum- ** Episode 38 – A Better World, Part II -Gastauftritt als lobotomisierter Sekretär in einem Paralleluniversum- ** Episode 47 – Wild Cards, Part I ** Episode 48 – Wild Cards, Part II Batman of the Future * Staffel 1: ** Episode 16, “''Wettlauf gegen die Zeit''“ (Joyride) Obgleich man hierbei nicht offiziell von einem Gastauftritt oder Cameo sprechen kann, gibt es in der Episode eine Szene, in der Mitglieder der Jokerz-Gang mit Taschenlampen einen Minenschacht ableuchten und dabei auf ein Skelett stoßen, das die verrotteten Überreste eines Fracks mit einer Blume am Revers um die Schultern hat. Hierbei handelt es sich offensichtlich um die Gebeine des Jokers, der, gemäß den Schilderungen Barbara Gordons in Batman of the Future: Der Joker kommt zurück, nach seinem Tod von ihr, Batman und ihrem Vater irgendwo tief unter den Ruinen Arkham Asylums verscharrt wurde. Zitate Sonstiges * Ursprünglich sollte der Joker in der Zeichentrickserie, genauso wie im Spielfilm von 1989 eingeführt, tatsächlich mit bürgerlichem Namen Jack Napier heißen und wurde auch in der Episode “''Das Experiment mit der Angst''“ vom Chefarzt Arkham Asylums direkt ausgesprochen. Dies wurde aber im weiteren Verlauf wieder verworfen, um den Charakter nicht zu entmystifizieren. * Bevor Mark Hamill im englischen Original den Sprechpart übernahm, war vorgesehen, dass “Rocky Horror Picture Show“-Star Tim Curry (*1946) den Joker sprechen sollte, jedoch wurde seine Interpretation als “zu unheimlich“ befunden und Hamill ersetzte ihn. Dies war bereits das zweite Mal, dass Curry die Rolle knapp verpasst hatte, denn bereits 1989 war er im Gespräch für den Part in Tim Burton’s “Batman“, ehe Jack Nicholson als “prestigeträchtigerer Name“ als Clown-Prinz des Verbrechens verpflichtet worden war. Nichtsdestotrotz spielte Curry im Jahr 1990 selbst einen mörderischen Kult-Clown, als er in der zweiteiligen TV-Adaption von “Stephen King’s ES“ die Titelrolle des dämonischen, kinderfressenden Pennywise verkörperte. * Hamill lieh dem Joker insgesamt für beachtliche vierundzwanzig Jahre seine Stimme und gilt vielen Fans bis heute als die beste Interpretation des Charakters aller Zeiten. * Viele der Joker-Episoden basieren auf klassischen Batman-Comic-Alben – z.B.: ** “Immer nur Fisch“ enthält Elemente der Comics “''The Joker's Five-Way Revenge''“ von 1973, “''The Laughing Fish''“ und “''Sign of the Joker!“ von 1978. ** “Jokers Erbschaft“ basiert auf der Story “''Joker’s Millions“ in ‘Detective Comics Nr. 180‘ von 1952. ** “Die Piranha-Falle“ ist eine etwas abgespeckte Adaption des mit dem Eisner Award ausgezeichneten Comics “''Mad Love''“ von 1994, welches die Hintergrundgeschichte Harley Quinns beleuchtet und diese im Hauptkanon von DC verankert. * Der Tod des Jokers in Batman of the Future: Der Joker kommt zurück erschien den Verantwortlichen zu brutal, weswegen die Sterbeszene für den deutschen Markt entschärft- und komplett neu gestaltet wurde. So erschießt Tim Drake den Harlekin des Hasses nicht mehr, sondern schubst ihn nur gegen einen Wassertank, der zu Bruch geht. Als der durchnässte, in ein Kabel verhedderte Joker dann zum Angriff voranstürmen will, rutscht er in der Pfütze aus und legt im Fallen den Hauptschalter um, sodass er sich selbst mit einem Stromstoß tötet. So kommt es zu diversen Ungereimtheiten in der weiteren Handlung, da Tim auch als Erwachsener noch von Alpträumen spricht, in denen er “den Schuss“ hört und das erstarrte Grinsen des Wahnsinnigen vor sich sieht. Galerie b-motp_joker-early-1.jpg|Der geheimnisvolle Auftragskiller in den Jahren bevor er zum wahnsinnigen Joker wurde. b-motp_joker-threatening-arthur-reeves.jpg|Joker vermutet Stadtrat Reeves hinter der Maske des Phantom und vergiftet ihn. b-tas_joker-harley-2.jpg|Der Joker und seine "Spielgefährtin" Harley Quinn planen Übles. b-tas_joker-2face-penguin.png|Joker und seine Verbrecher-Kollegen Two-Face und Pinguin. b-tas_joker-smilin'-shecky-rimshot.jpg|Verkleidet als 'Shecky, der Charmebolzen' will Joker sich den Titel des "Besten Komikers der Welt" sichern. b-tas_joker-knuckles-vinnie-kowalski.jpg|Der Joker und sein Schläger-Trio Knuckles, Vinnie und Kowalsky. tnba_joker-dentist.png|Als Zahnarzt will der Joker Commissioner Gordon "gründlich auf den Zahn fühlen". tnba_joker-gun.jpg|Der Joker versteht keinen Spaß, wenn man ihm die Pointe vorweg nimmt. tnba_joker-seducing-harley.jpg|In Arkham verdreht der Joker Dr. Quinzel derart den Kopf, dass sie zu seiner Gehilfin Harley wird. jl_joker-card.png|Für Grausamkeiten aller Art hat der sadistische Joker jederzeit ein breites Lächeln übrig. jl_joker-lex-2.jpg|Obwohl Lex Luthor den Joker verabscheut, willigt er erneut in eine Zusammenarbeit ein. jl_joker-gun.jpg|Der Joker auf "Fledermausjagd". bb_joker-family.jpg|Nach wochenlanger Folter hat der Joker aus Robin eine Miniversion seiner selbst gemacht. bb_joker-batman-last-struggle-1.jpg|Batman ist bereit, bei Joker bis zum Äußersten zu gehen. bb_joker-death-censored.jpg|In der "entschärften" Version von Batman of the Future: Der Joker kommt zurück, stirbt der Joker durch ein selbstverschuldetes Missgeschick. bb_joker-bruce-1.jpg|Vierzig Jahre nach seinem vermeintlichen Tod, kehrt der Joker ohne gealtert zu sein zurück. bb_joker-shadows-1.jpg|Der Humor des "auferstandenen" Joker ist grausamer und sadistischer denn je. bb_joker-fighting-new-batman.jpg|Joker spottet, der neue Batman sei nur "eine Fälschung". bb_joker-microchip.jpg|Der Joker offenbart seine Schwachstelle, den Mikrochip, auf dem seine genetischen Informationen gespeichert sind. bb_joker-choking-new-batman.jpg|Der Joker will den jungen Batman mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. bb_joker-final-demise-2.jpg|Mit Jokers eigenem Elektroschocker zerstört Batman den Mikrochip und vernichtet den Wahnsinnigen somit endgültig. en:Joker (DC Animated Universe) pl:Joker (DC Animated Universe) Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Schurke aus Animationsfilm Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anarchist Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Böses aus der Vergangenheit Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Scharlatan Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Titelfigur